The Unspeakable Escape Program
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry feels the need to spend his Sixth Christmas at Grimmauld, yet this leads to one shocking discovery after another. There are Unspeakables groups? There is a special war escape Program? Lily and James are - alive? Harry actually has siblings? This will be one Christmas no one at the Burrow will ever forget! WARNING: heavy LE/JP bashing & severe child abuse! Sirius!Alive!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this story has been on my mind the same way The Fidelius and Harrison and Harry has. It drove me crazy and now it's on paper. Personally, I think I know why this story has been teasing/annoying me so much. It's the first time**_ _ **EVER**_ _ **that I write a story that takes place AFTER Order of the Phoenix.  
**_ _ **As you all know, I**_ **HATE** _ **the ending of OotP with the raging power of the Infinity Stones and Fiendfyre (No, this is not a cross-over with Avengers, I just chose those, because Infinity war came out on DVD as I write this). However, my need to change the ending in a different, new way has gotten the better of me.  
**_ _ **Now before we get to the story, I need to let out one major warning: LILY AND JAMES POTTER BASHING INCOMING! Yes, this story is going to include both Lily and James surviving Halloween 1981 and Sirius surviving the DoM, however the way the two parties survived will be alike, their characters absolutely not!  
**_ _ **You have been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **The Unspeakable Escape Program  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Grim Alive**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I don't know what's wrong, but ever since we came back from Hogwarts, I've felt off and an urge to head for London, to Grimmauld Place 12 where the Order is holding their meetings, has been growing stronger every day. Sometimes it even feels as if the urge is growing stronger with every hour that I'm awake, which makes it hard to ignore.

"What's wrong, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks and I realize that I am playing with the mashed potatoes on my plate. I grimace and say: "I – don't feel right.""Do you need a potion, mate?" Ron asks, but I shake my head and decide to just be blunt and answer the urge that now sounds like an alarm ringing in my heart and mind.  
"I – it's just – I don't think we should celebrate Christmas. At least, not here." I say, looking down at my plate as I already know that the others are looking at me with shock and pity and I have no interest in that. "You want to do it at London?" Hermione asks, wrinkling her nose at the very thought, yet I nod and ignore this about her.  
"Why?" The twins ask and I answer: "Because it was the last time – he was happy." And even though I don't say anything or give any names, do the others still nod in understanding. "But what about decorations?" Mrs. Weasley asks and I want to roll my eyes at this, but refrain as I am glad that she's not outright dismissing my need.  
"Mum, if dad, me, the twins and you each take an hour or two of our morning in the next few days to decorate a bit of London, we should have it done no problem.""I'll help too." I say, knowing I need to be there. "Harry dear, it's really –." Mrs. Weasley tries, but I glare at her and say: "He left the house to me, Mrs. Weasley."

The woman keeps quiet at this, her eyes proving she doesn't like that I'm using this against her. But I remember just fine how she made it look as if Grimmauld was hers to own and how much that annoyed Sirius and I have no intention on letting that happen again. "I'll take Harry first thing tomorrow. Don't worry, mum."  
Bill says, yet by the look in his eyes, which is a look that the others don't share with him, do I know that Bill is either onto me or at the very least suspecting that I have an ulterior motive for having accomplished this. And the fact that the urge has now calmed down in how it was calling out to me makes me agree with him.

 _ **The next morning  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Bill Apparated us both to the front landing in front of the front door and told me that, even with the Trace at play, I have permission to use my wand to open the door as it is not the same as casting a spell. I nod at him and do as he shows me, causing for a lot of clicks to be heard from the other side of the door before it opens.  
The inside actually looks worse than it did the first time I came here a year and a half ago, but I ignore this in favor of the urge, that now has the same crazy ass strength as it did before I opened my mouth the other night. I turn my head and while Bill says: "I'll go hang some lights in the staircase banister, okay Harry?"  
I nod, not really listening as my gaze is aimed at the door leading to the Tapestry room and while I put my wand away, do I enter it. The sight of the Black Family Tree makes a lump grow in my throat as this was the last place I saw Sirius in person before the Battle six months ago and the memories of that day rush at me.

Sirius finding me here, giving me an explanation as to how he was related to some of the people I recognized and why some faces had been burned off, me telling him of how I had been feeling, him giving me his incredible advice and words of encouragement and giving me a warm hug before speaking those accursed words.  
" _When all of this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see."_ These words ring through my mind, making my eyes tear up as I whisper: "No Sirius. I – I can't see it." And as I say this, do I turn to where his picture is supposed to be, hating how it is nothing but a horrible burn mark with only the date he was born visible.  
But then my mind catches up with what I'm seeing and I think: "Do people who get burned off not even get the honor of having their date of death put on here as well? Wouldn't the Blacks just _love_ the sight of those _traitors_ being dead?" And I look at the other spots where people have been burned off for ridiculous reasons.  
The Tonks, which I know isn't going to help me as I know that Tonks' mother is still alive and then Alphard Black, who I know got blasted off for helping Sirius after he got disowned. And my eyes widen when I look at the burn mark as there are actually two dates here; a date of when the man was born and one of when he died.

My gaze rushes between the two, the mark showing Alphard and the one showing Sirius and after seeing the difference between them four times, do I shout: "BILL! COME HERE! **QUICK!** " The young adult rushes in, wand at the ready and asks: "What is it, Harry? What's wrong?" And I motion for the two marks.  
"Look, Alphard has a date of birth and death, but Sirius only has a date of birth and they've both been blasted off for their actions. That doesn't make sense. And look, here are others that have died that were blasted off, they have a date of death as well." The man looks at this shocked and I tearfully asks: "Bill, how is this possible?"  
The man runs his wand over the wall and mutters: "I'm not detecting any magic fooling the tapestry or magic that is supposed to make it show only the truth to some and lie to others. The only magic on this is the magic that keeps it to these walls and a spell that ties it to the live-energy to all those shown on it, whether blown off or not."  
"But – but that –." I almost whine and Bill turns to me as he says: "Call Kreacher. He might be the only one who can solve this. His magic is tied to this House. It can make him do things we might never be able to." And while I still don't trust the little traitorous and obstinate House-Elf, do I feel ready to do anything to get answers.

" **KREACHER!"** I bellow at the full strength of my voice and the filthy old Elf appears, his head bowed and his lips moving, proving that he is still trying to mutter and spew insults, even though I long ago ordered him against this. Yet Bill ignores this and waves his wand over the little creature, his eyes widening as he does so.  
"This – this is incredible. His own magic recognizes Sirius still as his master, but because he has been alone for so long has it weakened to the point that it is now being overwhelmed by the magic of the Veil, making him think that he is to listen to his master's last wishes and recognizing you as his new master. Harry, Sirius is alive."

And while I had already realizes this myself, does hearing the words spoken by someone else still bring tears to my eyes and I ask: "But then –?" But Bill seems to have already thought ahead as he says: "Kreacher, my grandmother is Cedrella Weasley née Black and Harry's grandmother is Dorea Potter née Black.  
Use those connections to strengthen the magic you have within you and fight the control the Veil has over you. Use it to find Sirius, get him and bring him here." He then looks at me and I nod as we chorus: **"Do it, Kreacher."** And I make sure to put the same power in my voice as the time I cast my Patronus at the edge of the lake.  
This memory does hurt as it was the first time I almost lost Sirius and an unbidden thought hits me: "What if something similar happens? Will I be able to handle it to see Sirius just as he is as close to death as he was back then?" And these thoughts make me almost deaf to the pop that indicates Kreacher vanishing from the spot.

"I better contact Dumbledore. Depending on where Sirius has been all this time, it kept him from letting us know that he's alive. That can't have been a healthy location. I just hope he can get Madam Pomfrey to come here too." Bill mutters to himself and I whisper: "I can't lose him. Not again." At which he looks at me and says:  
"Harry, consider this my Christmas gift to you. I vow on my magic and skill that I will do everything and anything I can to give Sirius back to you, healthy, alive and strong." I smile at him as he lies a hand on my shoulder with these words and then another pop sound indicates that Kreacher has returned. And his return horrifies me.

" **SIRIUS!"** I yell in horrified fright as the man isn't even a man. He is in his dog form and has never looked more weak, more close to death, more like the vampire I compared him to when I first saw his picture on the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. The poor thing isn't even standing up, he is lying on his side, which is bleeding here and there.  
I look at him horrified, my eyes shooting between his form that looks as if one more breath can kill him and his name on the wall and then Bill says: "Good Merlin, he – he looks horrible." I turn to him, terrified and feeling completely out of my league. "I'll cast a charm to keep his health steady and then call on Dumbledore.  
He needs to bring Madam Pomfrey here on the spot." At which I turn to the Elf that managed to find him even though he's considered dead and I instantly make a decision. "Kreacher, if you bring Dumbledore and Pomfrey here, I will allow you to keep Draco healthy. Not help his plans against us, just keep him healthy."

Both Sirius and the elf look at me at this, Sirius shocked and Kreacher contemplative, but I lock eyes with him to prove that I am serious and to my relief does the elf vanish again, obviously to serve my orders. Sirius whimpers and I say: "I would serve Voldemort to keep you alive, Sirius, regardless of his past or actions."  
At this Bill smiles at me and then the elf returns with the two, yet I instantly notice a horrible problem as the woman seems shocked and confused, whereas Dumbledore just instantly focuses on Sirius lying there. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby give Poppy Pomfrey to see the Ancient House of Black, also known as Grimmauld Place, London."  
I rush to say, working my hardest not to stutter or have my need for help make me skip over a word and instantly, even though Sirius is alive and here, it seems as if the magic takes effect. The woman's eyes clear up and I hear Dumbledore hum in intrigue. I turn to him and motion for the mark as well as the one of Alphard Black.  
The man's eyes widen as he sees this and then he turns to Madam Pomfrey and says: "Poppy, you're at the Headquarters of the Order. And it seems that the host never truly died. However, if we don't act fast, there might actually be a date of death added to that burn mark over there. Please, do not let Mr. Potter suffer that loss again."

* * *

 _ **Hurry up, Poppy,  
**_ _ **So that's the first chapter. This story has been on my mind for the longest time and I actually thought of several starting points. One was two weeks into the summer between Fifth and Sixth, one was in the last week of that same summer, one was right as Dumbledore wants to tell Harry about the Prophesy and a few others.  
**_ _ **But while I absolutely hate seeing Sirius hurt, dying or (heaven's forbid) dead, are there a lot of advantages to Sirius being in the state that he is in. Also, let me make one thing clear: this story WILL have Lily and James bashing, but NOT Molly bashing. That is one of the reasons I have this story starting here.  
**_ _ **All clear, good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	2. The Grim In Pain

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to clear up just how badly Sirius' state is, how he survived and where's he been – or at least a bit in regards to the latter. Also, for those wanting to say "There is no way Sirius could survive being stuck somewhere by himself for so long" I would like to refer to a statement he himself made in the PoA movie:  
**_ " **I DID MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"** _ **The environment of where he's been staying won't be as bad as Azkaban was, plus the guy has a sense of endurance and stubbornness that he is practically infamous for. That and this is fanfiction. You don't like those explanations, don't read this story.  
**_ _ **No more objections,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Tyler'sPrincess  
V.L. Crawford  
Aradia1967  
Jostanos  
Kirsty21**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Grim In Pain**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Madam Pomfrey nods at Dumbledore and instantly rushes for the wounded dog, running her wand over his bleeding form. And the sight of the blood seeping back into his wounds, which close up slowly but shortly is finally enough for my own strength to leave me. I stumble over and sag through my knees as I fall down in front of them.  
Madam Pomfrey looks at me, but I just crawl over to Sirius' head and lie it in my lap. This makes the woman grimace, but she doesn't object and I silently thank her for this. Especially because, just the ability to hold my godfather's Animagus form in my hands and have his head lying in my lap, makes his survival that little bit more real.  
I then turn to the one being who has made all this possible and I say: "Go help Draco, Kreacher. Remember the restrictions, but do what needs to be done to keep him healthy. And please, send Dobby over to help us. I know he'd rather be here and you rather be there." The Elf looks at me startled and then vanishes with a pop.  
"Not to mention I know your presence can't be any good for Sirius' mental state." I think to myself as I try to make sure to run my hand through the fur on his head while avoiding any potential wounds, even the ones Madam Pomfrey has already treated. The woman herself seems busy checking the form over, both inside and out.

And just the growing look of horror and amazement that grows on her face as she continues waving her wand over him makes it harder and harder for me not to let my own growing concern be felt through the strength of my hand running through the fur. The woman finishes her wand waving and lets out a soft exclamation.  
"Good Merlin, there is just no stopping this man." We all look at her and she turns to Dumbledore as she says: "I won't lie to you, Albus. It really is fortunate that we found him now and not two or three days later. His health is bad, but, if we had, he would have been too weak for any of us to do anything. It would have been too late.  
And while my readings prove that he really is just too resilient for his own good, would even his own magic and body have given up on him sometime around New Year – if we hadn't found him." And the sound of all this, even the relieved tone of her voice at the end, isn't enough for me not to break down in horrified relief.

I bend my body over Sirius' form, the dog trying valiantly to raise his head up to mine and his rogue tongue running over my cheeks, licking up the tears that seep out of my closed eyes as I can only focus on one thing. Madam Pomfrey saying we were almost too late, that Sirius would have died if we hadn't come here.  
"He's going to be alright, Harry. Madam Pomfrey will tell us what we need to do and we will follow her recipes and instructions to the letter. You have your godfather back, now we will make sure he will be back to full health." Bill says, coming to sit beside me and from the corner of my eye I notice the other two adults nod at this.  
I hiccup and show them a small grateful smile, laughing a little as Sirius hits a ticklish point under my chin as he licks up another tear. "Thank you, all of you." I whisper before bending down a little further over my godfather's form. And the other three allow me to do so and just remain quiet, giving me the chance to regain myself.

I draw comfort and strength and reassurance from the way that I am now almost completely bend over the Animagus body and the fact that, even though I can sense how weak he really is, he is here. This takes me a couple of minutes and then I pull up again, using a conjured handkerchief to wipe my face clean afterwards.  
I mutter another statement of gratitude and then Bill asks: "What do we need to do?" And Madam Pomfrey turns from the caring witch she was the last few minutes to the professional healer I know her to be. "I will not lie, Mr. Black does have a long path ahead of him before he will be back to full health, that is for sure.  
The first thing you all need to understand is that changing him back, whether by his own power or by the spell, is _not_ _ **allowed**_. I know that the stomach of a dog is bigger than that of a human and while his has shrunk, is it also full of rocks, which I can only assume is the only thing in his environment that he could eat at the time."

This makes me look at Sirius in shock and Dumbledore hums: "The environment he was in must have been a replica from the Room of Death." Sirius whines and nods at this before Madam Pomfrey says: "That will also explain all those injuries. Obviously he had to slam his body into those rocks to break them in order to eat them.  
Now, as I was saying, transforming is out of the question. The rocks are already messing up his stomach and filling the most of the space inside. If he were to transform, his stomach would shrink even more and that could cause even more injuries, if not deadly ones." This scares me and I nod, showing I understand.  
The woman grimaces for a second, proving she feels bad for scaring me like this before she goes on: "The same can be said for his other organs, though they are in a better state of health. However, he will need a plethora of potions and will have to keep taking these for a very long period, until halfway through January at the least.

I also recommend that he rests at almost all the time. Keep him calm and make sure he rests at soft, comfortable locations. Couches, soft chairs, beds, blankets, floors that have a carpet on them, stuff like that. I'm not saying he shouldn't move at all, but for the next couple of days, I would recommend keeping the movement to a minimum.  
However, if he wants to move or if he needs to go, let him. As for the latter, I'm afraid that the rocks have caused some nasty problems there as well. It would seem that, because they were only broken down to pebbles, but not small pebbles, he is suffering from a very bad hemorrhoid. It will need a salve applied twice a day."  
At this Sirius whines, but I turn to Bill and then to Madam Pomfrey and say: "Have a Hogwarts House Elf send the salve to the room I share with Ron at the Burrow. Bill will keep quiet about this and I will apply it myself when Ron's asleep. I always wake up before him anyway." The woman nods and Sirius licks my hand.  
"I have no reason to tell mum or the others about this. Just the fact that Sirius is alive, but injured will be enough to keep them busy." Bill then reassures us all and then Madam Pomfrey turns to him and says: "Speaking of your family, see if you can get some Puking Pastilles from your twin brothers." This shocks us all.

The woman turns back to Sirius and says: "His stomach is both shrunk and badly affected by the constant lack of anything other than rocks. Even if he drinks a bit of water, it might upset his stomach something horrible. The antidote part of those pastilles should prevent that from happening. It might still hurt him, but not as much."  
At this Bill nods, but then I smirk and say: "Leave that to me. The twins – well, we have a little deal between us." The other three all look at me, but I just keep quiet and Bill and Dumbledore smile, while Madam Pomfrey rolls her eyes and says: "Very well, see you get that done _before_ you feed Mr. Black anything, just to be sure."  
I nod, hoping that the twins haven't left for the store yet and determined to go there myself if they have. Madam Pomfrey then turns back to Sirius and says: "Now, let me just summarize everything. Mr. Black will need to take several potions to help restore his internal organs, will need plenty of rest and only minimal exercise at first.  
He will need to be kept in soft locations such as on beds and couches and carpets and Mr. Potter will need to apply the salve twice a day. And remember, most importantly, he is not to transform until his stomach has taken back the usual size when it comes to a dog and the stones he has eaten have been reduced and taken out.

Now I do admit that I could try a Vanishing charm, but because of how many stones are in his stomach and because of the shrunk size, I just don't want to risk that, lest I actually vanish his entire stomach instead. Therefore, he will need to take various potions that will hopefully break the stones down and change their texture.  
This will make it easier for him to release them from his form without further injuring himself. Though unfortunately, it will still hurt the first few times, so I won't be surprised if his body will try to do so in his sleep, to save him any further conscious pain." I nod and say: "I will make sure to feed him pain relief in the morning, then."  
The woman nods, smiling shortly before she frowns and says: "However, I do know one problem we have on our hands right now. Mr. Black is extremely weak and both Apparation and Floo are just not plausible options of travel for him right now. Floo is too wild and Apparation will make him really feel the internal injuries."

This makes the other two frown and grimace, but I smile as I already know for sure that we are being overheard even now. And indeed, a pop sound is suddenly heard and I feel as if we moved from one place to another with the speed of flipping a switch. This startles the other three, but I just smile and whisper: "Thank you, Dobby."  
Yet then I notice that, while Bill and I are actually out on the field in front of the entrance to the kitchen, just slightly out of sight of the kitchen windows, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey aren't with us and Bill says: "Looks like whatever brought us here, took them inside and left us out here. Wonder why."  
"Because of who we're with, of course. Even if your mum sees Dumbledore with Sirius, she will probably curse first and ask questions later. She is too constantly concerned and worried." Bill grimaces at this, but he does nod and we all look at the Burrow, all three of us wondering what is going on inside.

 _ **In the kitchen  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"I really should have seen that coming." I think as Molly yelps in fright at the sight of us suddenly appearing in the middle of her kitchen. "Apologies, Molly. We were at London and had to be taken here by House Elf as transport through either Apparation or Floo just – oh, I see that Dobby went a little further than expected."  
I say as I notice that Poppy is the only one here with me and while I really hope that Sirius has been laid down in a soft grass patch or something, does this make Poppy grimace. "Albus, what? Why were you at London? Why was Poppy with you? Are Harry and Bill alright? Surely the place wasn't –?" Molly whimpers in the end and I shake my head.  
"No Molly, there were no threats or Death Eaters anywhere near. No, it would appear that, somehow, Sirius survived the Veil. He was, instead, left in an environment that I can only imagine was a mix between Azkaban, thus locked or sealed up in someway and the room of the Veil itself, thus with nothing but a rocky raised dais."

The woman looks at me flabbergasted and then Poppy moves over and waves her wand over a small bit of parchment that lies on the table next to the Weasley matriarch. "My most recent check up results, of only a few minutes ago. As you can see, these results can only come from someone in the situation just described."  
Molly instantly reads through the results and I share a quick look with Poppy, who lets off the softest of nods, proving that she did indeed let out the hemorrhoid that Sirius is suffering from. "How – how – how is he –?" Molly asks, her voice breaking and Poppy replies: "By sheer force of will and an incredible stubbornness.  
Not to mention his incredible core as his magic has been keeping his form alive for several weeks now. However, his core was draining the longer it had to keep doing this and I can honestly say that he would have only been able to do so for another week, at the max. After that, he would have surely died, if only in his sleep."

The woman lets out a soft shriek of horror and I say: "However, Poppy has already given both your son and Harry instructions and has assured us all that, if we follow these instructions, Sirius _will_ make a full recovery. Can he and Harry count on you and yours as well, Molly?" And instantly the mother I know has a heart of gold replies:  
"Of course, the poor dear. I can't believe I never saw him for the brave, strong soul that he was. Holding on with the desire to get back to Harry, even if – oh Merlin, if his room really was sealed off, he must have only had the Veil as his exit and he must have feared that it would kill him if he did go through. That poor man.  
Oh, I was so horrible to him last year, so degrading. Wait a minute, _**where**_ _are they?"_ She shrieks in the end and I answer: "Probably outside. I can only imagine that Dobby, the House Elf that brought us here, feared you would curse Sirius, because you would see him as someone wanting to trick and hurt Harry before you would hear us out."

The woman looks horrified at me for this, but I smile at her and say: "It is just the little Elf's way of being like you, Molly. Overprotective and with a need to take things better safe than sorry. And if you see the state Sirius is in, how weak he is, you will probably agree." The woman nods tentatively and I pull out my wand.  
I conjure a Patronus, allowing for the Silver Phoenix to land on my arm as I say: "It's safe, you can come in. Molly has been informed." And the Phoenix flies straight through the window after this. "Molly, please change your flooring. Sirius needs as much comfort as possible. Try and put carpet everywhere possible."  
Poppy tells the matron who nods. And just as the hardboard floor changes into a soft, fluffy carpet, do Harry and Bill come in, Bill using his wand to levitate Sirius in. The man smiles as he sees this, yet his mother lets out a soft scream of horrified shock. Yet Harry just motions Bill with his head and leads the older man into the living room.

We all follow him, Sirius having turned his head away in shame as he heard Molly scream, but when Bill walks into the living room, does Harry say: "Lie him down here, Bill. He needs it." And we all smile as Harry has come to stand in front of the fireplace that is now also stationed here, even if it's not connected to the Floo.  
Instantly Molly rushes over and a flick of her wand sets the fireplace ablaze, Harry smiling at her gratefully. And as Bill lies Sirius down, do the other Weasley kids and Mss. Granger come down, their faces proving they have been listening in. "I know we all just heard it, but – I – I still can't believe it." Ronald mutters, his face showing his shock.  
And while Molly obviously wants to reprimand him for listening in, does she ignore it and then I spot something very fortunate. The twins are actually still here and are nodding in agreement with their younger brother. Harry notices it as well and smiles widely before he says: "Fred, George, I need a word with you two."

And after he looks to make sure that Sirius is lying comfortably close to the fire, does he move over to the two and actually lead them out of the living room, closing the door behind them. Molly looks at this confused and Poppy says: "Molly, Sirius' main injury is in his stomach. Even just a bit of water might upset it.  
Because of this, did I advise William to have his brothers provide Sirius with the Puking pastilles as I know the antidote part will prevent this from making his state even worse. However, Mr. Potter told us to leave it to him instead. It seems that is what he is doing right now. And no, Molly, he wouldn't tell us why we should leave it to him."  
Yet just by looking at young Mss. Granger and Ronald, do I know that they are aware of what this could be. I look at them inquiringly, but Ron shakes his head and says: "This is something for either Harry or the twins to reveal. I would love to, but it's not my story. And I already know that trying to change it is just impossible."  
The three of us nod and then we hear the Floo activating in the other room. Yet just as one of the twins and young Harry come in, do I notice something. Something that makes me glad I hadn't put my wand away yet as I move to stand in front of Sirius and aim my wand at a large shadow. And from this someone walks out.

* * *

 _ **Wait, who is it?  
**_ _ **Well, I think the title already gave it away, but now that Sirius has been taken to the Burrow and Molly, Bill and Harry are all aware of what he is going to need to heal, I feel it's time we focus on both the title of the story and the answer behind the mystery of where Sirius has been staying for these many long months.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. The Program

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow, I just noticed that this story has two chapters ending on a cliff hanger. And I am going to be honest, that will probably happen another time or two. And while I had originally planned not to post this story until it was finished, did Christmas 2018 change my plans, so I'm afraid that, when it happens, you'll all just have to suck it up and deal with it.  
**_ _ **No complaining,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **The Program**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I made sure to strike a deal with the twins by just a single statement. "I made your dreams come true by giving you the money. You will make mine come true by giving those pastilles to Sirius free of charge. Do we have a deal, yes or no?" And while the twins reminded me of summer, did I shake my head, not accepting that deal.  
"This will be the last time I will ask of any of your products for free. After this, I will not accept any products _unless_ you charge me for them. I just _really_ _ **need**_ these." The twins had nodded and Fred had said that he would explain things to their assistant and get the pastilles before George and I went back into the living room.

Yet the first thing we see upon entering is Dumbledore taking a defensive stance in front of Sirius as some strange person steps from the shadow. And the fact that he has his arms raised in a sign of being unarmed and harmless does nothing to my own fear for my godfather and I instantly take a stance next to my Headmaster, my own wand raised.  
Dumbledore spares me a glance, but does nothing, the look in his eyes proving he knows that he can't get me to step back in this one. Instead he just asks: "How did you get in here? And why would an Unspeakable leave their Department?" And just that name raises my concern and fear levels with the power of a Patronus.  
Then, to the apparent shock of the adults, does a male voice come from the cloaked person as he says: "I am not from the Department you think I'm from, Albus Dumbledore. I work for Her Majesty, the Queen. My section makes certain that nuts like Riddle and before him Grindelwald don't think of harming or coming near her."

"That's interesting, but it doesn't explain why you're here." I growl, trying to hide my fear for my godfather's life with the anger I have kept feeling over that event even months later and the man answers: "You are standing in front of it, Mr. Potter. Though not in the way you might suspect. I don't mean him or you any harm.  
If anything, seeing his state makes me feel even worse." This confuses me and then, to the shock of the others, does the man pull off his hood, showing the face of a man in his mid to late forties with a scrubby brown bears that runs across his entire jawline with stubble going over both his cheeks and all the way up to his ears.

 _ **Imagine Lexaeus from Kingdom Hearts, with a slightly wilder version of Luxord's beard.**_

"Mr. Potter, I and my partners work for a section of the Department of Mysteries that truly works for the safety and health of both Her Majesty, the Queen as well as those directly targeted by warlords and who both have little chance of survival, know they are targets and have this knowledge cause them to be a danger to themselves.  
We have what we call the Unspeakable Escape Program and you can probably compare it to the Witness Protection program that was used in the US for people who have witnessed some kind of crime and are under threat of becoming a casualty themselves before they can testify about this. They, like the people chosen by our program, get a chance for a new life, by giving up on their old one."  
This does sound familiar as I remember learning about it in school, but I don't say a thing and just let the man continue. "However, there are a few differences between our program and theirs. One of them being that our Chosen Ones – no pun intended – walk through the Veil and enter a room on the other side, but get affected by its magic.  
Another is that, when they leave their old life behind, they get replaced with people who – for lack of a better term – simply have no more lives left to live and are still deserving of an honorable death. Because of this, the combination of the magic of the Veil and these replacements, if the clones die, their dates of death are that of the Chosen ones.

However, the last time we used this program was at the start of May in 1981 and afterwards, as far as I knew, we had taken down our own Veil's magic, shut it down and sealed off the entire room. However –." Here the man turns to look at Sirius and says: "It looks like we never really did take out that magic, even though I thought we had."  
This makes me switch looking between him and Sirius and I ask: "How did you not know that there was someone there? Surely you would have heard him when he arrived or at least when he rammed his own body into the dais to break it down so he could have rocks to eat." But the man shakes his head at this and gently tells me:  
"No. Our seal charm, which we cast upon the entrance archway into the room, was 100% full proof. It made it so that the room could only be found if you remembered it had been there and made it as impossible to find for newbies as the Chamber had been for Hogwarts all these centuries. A fact I am most certainly not proud of."

"And what about this war? Didn't you even _think_ of reactivating this program? Were there really not people who you thought were eligible for all this?" The man grimaces and says: "To be honest, Mr. Potter. We hold meetings about that almost every month. Yet every time that we do, do things seem to happen that – distract us."  
"Like what?" Ron asks, voicing my disbelief and the man answers: "You might not believe this, Mr. Weasley, but we actually managed to reduce the amount of victims from both that Giant attack on West Country as well as the Death Eater Attack on the bridge that he threatened to attack if Fudge didn't step down.  
And there have been various attacks like that that, somehow – we think Lady Fate hates us – always happen when we are in such meetings. And trust me, we hardly ever have the same time for these meetings, so the fact that this kept happening – just mind-boggling, even for us." At which Ron and I reluctantly nod.

The man then turns back to look down at Sirius and this, even though his eyes and his entire stance prove him not to be a threat, still makes me step to the side to block his sight. Yet the man doesn't take offense to this and just smiles at me as he says: "I understand your need to protect him, Mr. Potter. You are in full right for that.  
My partner and I have been responsible for this program since the last war started in 1970 and even though our discussions kept being interrupted, we really _should_ have gone and entered the room much sooner, if only to, as we thought we needed to, reactivate the magic for when our discussions would finally have a result.  
It would have made us discover your godfather much sooner and saved the both of you all these months of physical and emotional pain respectively. However, please know that my partner is investigating why our beliefs about it having been inactive this whole time are wrong as we speak and that this fills us both with great guilt.  
Our Department is meant to protect the public, especially those who just can't defend themselves, and we almost had such a person – yes, we knew Black was innocent and we knew that, after June 95, his state of life was quite precarious – die while unknowingly in our care. I think, somehow, you can understand how that feels."

And while I had expected him to say that I wouldn't know how that felt, do I not feel much better about his actual words as they remind me of what happened in June. "Wait, if you knew –?" Hermione asks, but the man answers: "We can only work to prevent death victims and protect the queen. The law is out of our reach.  
If we were to handle in the law or court or something, it could either give off the wrong impression to those we try to protect our chosen ones from or risk our program being infiltrated and the enemy finding out how we pick our targets. It is a risk that we can only take in one circumstance; if someone abuses our program."  
And while I hadn't liked the fact that yet another Ministerial employee knew that my godfather was innocent and did nothing, do I understand and agree with the man as to why they did nothing and think: "Not that it matters. He's been freed anyway and once he's healed I _will_ go and live with him. Everything else be damned."

I then make a decision and look from the man to my godfather before I ask: "You really feel responsible for what happened to Sirius? Even though none of us knew of this the entire time?" The man nods and I say: "Then return to your department – and return here with all the health restoring potions you can get."  
The man smiles at me at this and nods as he says: "I will be happy to. What do you need, Mr. Potter?" And Mrs. Weasley, with an encouraging look from Madam Pomfrey, hands the man a small bit of parchment, the man reading it through and his eyes proving how shocked and amazed he feels as he reads the whole thing through.  
"Consider these fetched. Pain relief, potions to change the texture of hard objects, stomach relief potions, potions meant to heal internal organs, healing salve for scars and wounds and nutrition potions. I will be –." But then suddenly the man looks back and to my concern, another cloaked figure appears from the shadow.

"Elrens?" The man asks and the other person, this one actually sounding strange and making me understand why the others were shocked when the man's voice was heard, speaks: "It has happened, Levens. The unthinkable." The man looks shocked and asks: "Problem #363?" And his partner nods their head only once.  
I look between the two, having taken a protective stance once again and having raised my wand again after seeing the other person arrive and I ask: "What's problem #363?" And Mr. Levens speaks before the other can as he says: "Exactly the problem I just mentioned, Mr. Potter. Someone abusing our Escape Program." Shocking me.  
And while I don't know why, does a shiver run down my spine, the same horrible feeling that I usually associate with Dementors, but also the empty feeling I felt when the realization of Sirius _dying_ finally set in. At this I turn back to Sirius and only one thought crosses my mind: "Surely they won't charge him for that."

* * *

 _ **No Harry, don't worry.  
**_ _ **This is just where the bashing of Lily and James begins. And while I actually wanted to properly reference that program, could I not find any actual information on it in regards to America. I thought it was something that was used in the past for victims of death threats and the like, but it might have just been fictional or something.  
**_ _ **If so, please let me know, I don't mean to be offensive to American History. If so, also please let me know, I would like to properly put it in the text if it actually did exist. Now onto next chapter, I feel I need to warn you once again. When I say I will bash Lily and James, I mean it. Expect the harshest of bashing EVER!  
**_ _ **If you want a comparison, just think of every cliché Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny or Hermione bashing. The best way to describe what is going to happen to these two, is my Destiny's Saying story. Combine the Evil Dumbledore in that with the James Potter in Snape's Worst Memory and you get a pretty good comparison.  
**_ _ **Last warning,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Problem 363

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **In this chapter Harry is both going to get his greatest heart's desire and get proven the worst of the worst; that Petunia and Snape have always been right when it comes to his parents. Needless to say, this chapter is not going to be pleasant and is the entire reason I rated this story M. To be honest, I hoped we wouldn't get here, yet.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh well, let's go,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Outs To:  
Wishfull-Star  
V.L. Crawford  
Tyler'sPrincess  
Ebony Grace  
Kirsty21  
HarryHermioneAlways  
Lilsweetpea86  
ObsessedWithHPFanFic**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Problem #363**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Wait a minute, you didn't even know Sirius had gone through. You –." Hermione shrieks, but the two shake their heads and Mr. Levens says: "No young lady, we don't mean Mr. Black. We mean the people who have made sure that Mr. Black fell through. The people who reactivated our Veil sometime after May 1981."  
"At the end of it. And are you sure –?" The other asks and Mr. Levens says: "They deserve it. Mr. Black has been unknowingly part of the program for months and it was Mr. Potter who alerted us to this. We can't _not_ inform them." The other doesn't say anything, but I can almost imagine him or her grimacing in agreement.  
"How much do we know? About #363?" Mr. Levens then asks and Mr. or Mrs. Elrens says: "Only that it exists. Erclens is doing further investigation as we speak. We do know that it happened shortly after our last targets. The #363 happened in the end of May. We suspect that they were close to our targets and overheard them."

At this Mr. Levens grimaces and says: "Considering the mother, I can see that happen. Sad though, that could mean anything. It could have been one of the Keepers they wanted to use, but feared due to those being spied on, it could have been the spy himself or it could have been one of their friends who just barely failed our requirements."  
"Who were your last targets? It's just, we know quite a few people, from both sides. We met a lot of Light Wizards this last year and fought and encountered a lot of Death Eater as well. We might be able to help you find out who it was." Ron says and Mr. Levens smiles and says: "I'm sure our examination will too, but thanks nonetheless.  
As for your question, Elrens, I'll explain later, it was Frank and Alice Longbottom." And instantly I know that Ron, Ginny and I share the same memory. Last Christmas, at the Closed Ward at St. Mungo's, coming across Neville and his gran as they visit the two people who were just mentioned, who were completely unresponsive.

"Is there something we missed?" Elrens asks and I snarl: "How about the fact that Frank and Alice Longbottom _aren't_ dead. They're insane. They were tortured into insanity by who I thought was Sirius' killer." And while I can't see the person's face, do I just know that her looks are probably replicated by Mr. Levens.  
"They're – they're – they're – alive?" Elrens asks before Levens curses and asks: "How many people that become or are part of our program are alive when we think them dead? How did we not know of this? Why did we not keep an eye on their dates of death? Why did we just assume that the attack that happened on them killed them?"  
And the way that he speaks, storms around on his axis and moves around with his arms makes it obvious that, even if he was using the same secrecy protection spells as his partner, it would have been easy to see just how horrible, guilty and even devastated the man feels about all this. He then turns to us and asks:  
"Tell me, do either of the two ever hand anyone a wrapper of any kind?" We nod and Ron says: "The Alice replacement. She does it with Neville. We saw her do it last year." The man nods and mutters: "That means that the replacement still has some sanity left. He remembers protocol. That is our way of being informed by our replacements."

"Wait, how can this replacement still be sane enough to do that? According to what we were told, they were under the Cruciatus for hours. Neville's gran told us." Ron asks shocked and the man sighs as he says: "It's because our replacements – are already suffering from a mental ailment that makes them unable to be part of society.  
Have any of you ever heard of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Hermione and I nod at this, yet the others don't and the man goes on: "It's the kind of mental disorder that can develop to a person after they suffer a truly traumatic experience, this usually being something like rape, warfare or other threats on that person's life.  
Some of these cases aren't all that bad and can be treated through therapy and medication, but some are just too much and, as I said, make the person in question unable to function in proper society. Yet the ones that fall under this category and specifically fall under the war one, mostly war veterans, deserve an honorable death.  
And most of them prefer this over having to lose themselves to their illness or losing everything they ever fought for to it. Therefore, we seek them out, explain them the truth and sign them up for the program. And when we find and contact a target, we usually bring such a veteran, dosed to remain calm, with us to prove we can do this."

He then turns to Elrens and says: "Which brings me back to #363. Considering – GOOD MERLIN!" The man suddenly screams and we all yelp, me trying not to jump as I fear I will either slip and fall on top of Sirius or land on him when I end my jump. And the fact that the man looks straight at me afterwards really doesn't help.  
"Levens, what's wrong?" Elrens asks and the man whispers: "Think Elrens. The amount of people, especially those either close or targeting our targets, dying after we took the Longbottoms into our program, went completely down to zero. At least –." And this time the gasp comes from both Elrens and Professor Dumbledore.  
Yet Sirius yelps as well and this really concerns me. Yet then my mind catches up and I whimper: "No." The thought alone alien and inconceivable. Yet again my legs lose their strength and I sack down, falling onto the carpet next to Sirius, but not feeling the warmth of the fire that burns in the fireplace next to us.

"It – it – it – it can't be. They – they wouldn't – _would they_?" I whimper in the end, not wanting to believe it, but not willing to admit that I actually know the two or wanting to give the two in front of me the belief that I doubt them. The two share a look and Elrens says: "I – I'll – I'll go check on Erclens. See what he found out."  
And the fact that the person actually mentioned the gender of her other partner hardly registers with me as I find myself desperate with the hope and desire that this _Erclens_ person might come with an answer that defuses the situation and proves these two wrong, even if the response from Dumbledore and Sirius make that hard for me to believe.

For a few minutes silence reigns through the living room, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire and everyone present breathing, Sirius whimpering from time to time due to his injuries. Then the waiting time gets to me and I turn to Dumbledore as I say: "Sir, you should get Lupin. He – he deserves to be here."  
And I turn to look at Sirius to indicate that I mean for more than just the chance that Levens can be right. Dumbledore nods and leaves the room, just as Fred comes back in with a large back of Puking Pastilles and he instantly notices the tension in the room as he asks: "What did I miss?" And his twin grimaces as an answer.  
Yet while I heard him, had my eyes been locked onto Sirius and only one thought went through my mind. "They left him to rot. For twelve years. In Azkaban." And the man's voice shouting something similar back in my Third sounds in the back of my mind, making my heart beat with resentment for the two for the first time ever.

I look up and ask: "Did either of you ever find out who the Marauders really are?" The whole room looks at this shocked, yet Ron and Hermione prove instantly that they are onto what I am getting at and they too turn to the twins who ask: "Did you?" I nod and say: "It's Lupin, Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius here."  
The twins look shocked, George even horrified, but then he regains himself and he says: "If that's true – and if Levens is indeed correct –." I nod at him and say: "Then the Marauders didn't have one traitor in their ranks, but two." Yet then I notice Ron frowning, his look proving there is something on his mind and he turns to the Unspeakable.  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but when you mentioned the Longbottoms and why they were targets, you mentioned Keepers and a spy. Does this mean that the Longbottoms wanted to go down under the Fidelius like the Potters?" I look between my best friend and the Unspeakable, who nods before Ron goes on and asks:  
"And did the Longbottoms – did they – mention the spy? By name?" And the way that the man's eyes widen and, yet again, turn to Sirius and me makes my body feel as if it is being filled with a freezer full of ice cubes, while on the outside I feel as if I am at the bottom of the Black Lake, the weed there keeping me from swimming up.

"We – we always – wondered why they would – we just thought that, unlike our – our targets – that they were unaware. But – if what Elrens said is true, if the Longbottoms were overheard – surely they – they wouldn't." The man mumbles and then he turns around as he says: "I have to go. I have to investigate this myself."  
Instantly my energy returns to me and I surge up as I say: "Keep me posted. If all this is true, I deserve to know. To know why they let a spy become the keeper of these two people they lied to. Why they let Sirius rot in Azkaban. Why they never came back. Why they never responded to all the news that came out the last three years.  
The tournament, Sirius' escape, his return. I deserve to know, I – I _**need**_ to know." The man looks at me, but then says: "Only if you promise not to let it keep you from your duties." And he sends a short glance at Sirius, which makes me glare at him and snarl: "Never." The man nods and leaves, the shadows swallowing him whole.

* * *

 _ **Good luck, Levens.  
**_ _ **Okay, so these chapters really aren't all that long and I probably could have merged the last two chapters and made them one, but this just felt better. I also thought about making the next chapter about Levens and his investigation, but that chapter would just drag and so I am going to stay with Harry and Sirius.  
**_ _ **Levens will play a role in the future, in more ways than just finding out what Lily and James did wrong after they left their son behind, but for now I want to focus on that. That and Sirius healing. And that will be what we will focus on in the coming chapter as it will be what Harry focuses on while he waits for an update.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I promise, the good/bad news will come soon. Sorry it didn't happen this chapter, I originally thought it'd be longer.**_


	5. To Wait And To Care

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **You can basically consider this latest chapter to be just a bit of filler. There won't be much that happens as it is just a transition between them all finding out that the Potters might be the cause behind problem #363 and how deep their involvement and their wrongdoings afterwards run. And trust me, they run**_ _ **deeeeeeep**_ _ **.  
**_ _ **You have been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Wishfull-Star  
V.L. Crawford  
Flying Chrissy  
Kirsty21  
Jopru**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **To Wait and To Care**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The rest of the day has been passing by like a drag as everyone was anxiously awaiting news on the Problem #363 situation. Yet while the Unspeakables did drop off all of the required potions through the same shadows through which they came, did they not come along. Luckily enough did we have one little advantage.  
Fred and George told us that their assistant, Verity, had been learning so well that she has managed to run the store by herself on several occasions. Thanks to this and a quick little back and forth between the store and the Burrow to get her informed that they were dealing with a _family emergency, nothing lethal,_ they were able to stay home.  
And this was a real blessing as, while the two were obviously just as worried and concerned for Sirius and myself, they managed to bring various of their old and new products home with them and used them to entertain us for the rest of the day. Yet their concern was obvious as every time they did, they would look our way fleetingly.

Another bonus was Dumbledore bringing Lupin into the fold, Mrs. Weasley insisting that he stay and use Charlie's room. The man did try to object, but I told him: "Sirius needs a lot of rest and I can't stand the fact of not having him close the next 24 hours. But I can't use magic, so I can't take him upstairs to my cot with me."  
And while the man had given me an unimpressed look, had the grin on his face proven that he was sold and not even angry with me. Sirius had also managed to get on all fours and trot over to his best friend – perhaps his last one, I feared – yet he had collapsed again upon reaching him and Lupin had instantly crouched down over him.  
I too had rushed at the two and we had spent an hour caring for Sirius, bonding like we haven't been able to since the man left his position as DADA teacher. And while part of me wants to resent the werewolf for this, can I not bring it in myself to do so as he suffered from Sirius' supposed death just as much as I did.

And finally, when the twins were out of most of their products, saying they wanted to save a few others for the other day in case we'd have to wait even longer, did Bill and Fleur step in to take their place. And while some of the details didn't really matter to me, did I still find myself really enjoying their efforts as well.  
Even Mrs. Weasley, who has been showing her dislike and beliefs that her son is getting married too fast, warmed up to the ideas that were suggested by her eldest and his fiancé and I easily noticed that, once this happened, Fleur's haughtiness also went away dramatically. This had startled me, but then I understood it.  
"It's a defense mechanism. Just like my indifference to my fame and my rage against that slandering. She turns haughty when she fears she won't be taken seriously, when she thinks that people will just think of her as some random cliché dumb blonde, when they don't take her or her achievements seriously. It makes perfect sense."  
And when Hermione had passed me, had I stopped her just long enough to share my discovery with her, only for my best friend to roll her eyes and whisper back: "About time you realized it." To which I glared at her and whisper: "Now to see if we can get Mrs. Weasley to." Making the girl grimace, proving she doesn't believe it possible.

By now it's dinner time and I managed to convince Mrs. Weasley to let me do it. The woman obviously wanted to do it herself to keep herself busy, but I needed the same myself and just sternly said: " _I'm_ making dinner." And the short, stern statement showed the woman just how much I needed this, making her consent.  
I am working hard, including Ron and Ginny as I ask them to bring me a few of the herbs that Mrs. Weasley is growing outside, and determined to both make a feast and work on a stew that should be edible enough for Sirius to easily swallow without upsetting his stomach too much. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione are helping me with that.  
This is another thing that helps me keep my mind off of the surprising/horrifying discoveries that we might have made this morning as the unity that is now within the Burrow is stronger and more evident than it has been in all the summers I've been staying here. Yet at the same time, I can't help but feel that the unity isn't complete yet.

"Because Percy's not here." I think, not really acknowledging the fact that Charlie's not here either, because I know of the difference between the two. Charlie's absent, because his job as a Dragon Handler and the way that his position abroad can help the Order are just too important, even for something like Christmas.  
But Percy, I know is not here because he is still too stubborn to admit that he and the Ministry were in the wrong last year. And this knowledge makes me constantly look at Sirius from the corner of my eye, the dog again lying on a rug near the fireplace, but not in front of it lest someone decides to use the Floo and trip over him.

Hermione then comes over to put some of the ingredients that she cut up into the stew I am making for the dog and I whisper: "If Percy were to find out that Sirius is alive, do you think it will make him come here? Will make him apologize?" Hermione looks from me to the dog and then whispers: "I don't think so.  
But once Sirius is strong enough, I'm sure he'll transform, go outside and do it himself. I know for a fact that, when Mrs. Weasley told him the story in the summer before Fifth, he needed to be reminded of his state as a wanted criminal several times. It was because he was so furious that someone of the Weasley family would do that."  
This makes me sigh and turn to Mrs. Weasley instead and I whisper: "You know, that is something I just never understood. It's so obvious that Sirius has the Weasleys in high regard for how close they are with me. Why did she never show that she had Sirius in similar regard? Why did she constantly degrade him, talk down on him?"

"She –." Hermione wants to snap whisper, but I glare at her and snap back: "Don't. You know as well as I do that your negative beliefs in Sirius were because of how she constantly reminded him of his state, talked down on him and ignored his rights as a host, just because the house was used for Headquarters for the Order.  
Well, the same happened here before I gave London back to the Order and I'm sure no one tried what she did. And just because she wanted the place clean, did not mean she couldn't ask Sirius a time or two instead of just constantly stating and demanding it." The girl looks torn at this and then says: "He never really helped either."  
But I roll my eyes at this and say: "Because he grew up in that place, thus had more experience and saw our cleaning for what it was; a lost cause. Think about it, Hermione. How much did we really manage to clean in that one month. Half a floor. And did it seem to you as if the rest had been cleaned when Mr. Weasley got attacked?  
No, because Sirius hadn't helped in something he knew wouldn't work anyway. He may be a Gryffindor, Hermione, but he grew up a Slytherin. He knows how to pick his battles." The girl frowns at me and then whispers: "I'll see you later tonight. We need to talk." Making me both roll my eyes and feel curious. "About what?" I think.

Dinner passes without much fanfare, I help Sirius get the broth down alongside the potions that can be mixed with it and the antidote for his stomach to keep him from puking it all out and Lupin helps him outside. Yet at this I look up the staircase, wondering if Madam Pomfrey has delivered the salve against Sirius' hemorrhoid yet.  
And when Lupin and Sirius come back the man asks: "Harry, can I talk with you a minute?" I nod and lead him upstairs, Lupin keeping Sirius afloat with his wand. Yet while Hermione seems to decide to follow us, obviously because of that talk she wants, does Lupin stop her at Ron's room and say: "Just a minute, Hermione."  
And he closes the door in her face. He then levitates Sirius onto the cot and asks: "Harry, I read Madam Pomfrey's list of medication. Why was there not –?" But I motion with my head for the bedside stand next to my cot, where a small tube just popped into existence. Lupin nods and I say: "You, Bill and I are the only ones who know."

The man nods again and his eyes convey a really clear message: "And I'll do my best to keep it that way." He then turns around and says: "Thank you for waiting, Hermione. I just wanted to discuss a schedule with Harry on who does what and when to help Sirius recover. You know, because of – well –." And the man falters.  
Yet the girl nods and the two switch places silently, Lupin's face taking on a haunted look that proves how much it will hurt him if the suspicions get confirmed and Hermione looking troubled and torn, as if she's not sure she should really have her conversation. I decide to go sit with Sirius and then ask: "What's on your mind?"  
The girl herself goes to sit on Ron's bed, Pig and Hedwig flying in through the open window and landing in the window sill as she says: "I just – I wonder something." I nod, indicating that I will listen and hear her out. Yet her question instantly raises my hackles and annoys me: "Why do you have Sirius in such high regards?  
I mean, you know Mrs. Weasley considers you her own, yet you don't treat her the same way you do Sirius. Sometimes I even wonder if you will grieve over her the same way you did when we thought Sirius had died. I just – I don't get it." The girl exclaims in the end and this statement angers me the most of all her rant.

"And I don't think you ever will." I snap, shocking the girl before I turn back to Sirius, needing him in my sight in order to keep myself calm as I know that, in his current state, he can't handle seeing me blow up. The dog even slowly crawls over to lie on my lap and I smile at him, my anger calming down a bit and allowing me to speak monotone.  
"Hermione, you're a smart girl. But Ron's not the only one who sometimes has the emotional range of a teaspoon. No, you _**will**_ hear me out. If you want answers, you will listen." The girl falters and frowns at me, but I just ignore her and focus back on Sirius, grateful for the comb that appears on the bedside table as I grab it.  
I also notice that the salve has vanished and realize that the House Elf who brought it here probably hid it to keep Sirius' little ailment a secret, to protect his privacy. "You and I do have our similarities, Hermione. We're both acceptably bright – or so I sometimes hear from teachers – we both have high morals and both had bad youths.  
But there is **one** key difference between your youth and mine.""Well, two really, but the other doesn't really count." I think as I go on: "You got to rely on adults, Hermione. I had the adults, more often than not, make the situation even worse. Because every time I got bullied, the adults sucked up any excuse the bullies made.

And almost 8 out of 9 times, I was blamed for it, if not blamed for stuff I had absolutely no control over. You remember that storm that hit the North end of England, near the border between Scotland and England, back in 88? I was almost blamed for that, even though it happened while I was asleep in my bed. That's how bad it was."  
The girl looks at me astounded and I growl: "Then I get my letter and think things might finally change. And in one way, they did. I stop being the pariah amongst my peers. I get you, Ron and the other Weasleys and even a few other Lions that accept me and want to be my friend. My friend, Hermione. That was a first to me at the time.  
But the teachers? Snape's first lesson is one thing, but the fact that none of the teachers noticed how you didn't show up for classes after Charms on Halloween and that crap McGonagall pulled with the _four students out of bed after curfew, I've never seen anything like it_. I accepted that, Hermione, because I expected no better."

By now Hermione is looking at me as if she's never seen me before, but I turn back to Sirius and say: "But then, something changed. In Third. First, I meet a teacher who is both competent and caring. Who sees me be all by myself and tries to do something about it. Who gives me the lessons I need in order to defend myself.  
And then I find out that this man is a link to a past that both so many people talk about, but that they hardly ever describe in detail. And then, a few months later, I get that miracle happen again, in the form of someone who I thought was out to kill me. And when that letter arrived, Hermione, on the train, a world opened to me.  
I got to have someone, who wasn't my age, who wanted to stay in contact with me, who cared for me and would risk more than just his life for me. I finally got treated, somewhat, like a house guest by the Dursleys, because they feared what this person, this caring guardian, could do. And when things went bad, he was there for me.

You remember my Fourth, how Sirius risked the Dementors and his soul just to in that cave, to let me know someone who cared and who **could** give me the help I needed in the Tournament without being accused of _cheating_." This last bit I say with as much disbelief as I can as I remember both Hagrid and Crouch Junior.  
Hermione also grimaces at this, proving she reluctantly agrees with me and then I decide to just hit the nail on the head. And while I know that this might end my friendship with her once and for all, do I go on and say: "Hermione, imagine this entire place to be a constant reminder of the Basilisk, the Troll and your fear for me in the Tournament.  
That's what London was to Sirius. A constant reminder of the worst aspects of his youth. And what did he do? He stayed. He tried to escape only twice, but stayed afterwards the entire time until last June. Why? Because he knew he needed to and still tried to make the best out of it. And I know why he did so better than you."

The girl wants to open her mouth, but I look Sirius straight in the eye and ask: "You did it for me, didn't you?" And the canine nods, his eyes sparkling and his tongue hanging out of his mouth to prove how happy he is that I understood this. Hermione falters and looks between us, her shock annoying me, but I just go on:  
"That's why, Hermione. Because Sirius stops caring about himself when he thinks he can do something _for me_. Because there is so little Sirius wouldn't do to help me. Do you really think it was just Dumbledore's word that kept Sirius in there? **NO**! It was Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Ministry combined.  
Had even one of those factors fallen out of the game, Sirius would have left that place in a heartbeat, faster than you can snap your fingers or turn on a light switch. He didn't do it out of loyalty to one person, he did it out of the need to help someone else. And **that** is why I have Sirius is such higher regard than Mrs. Weasley.

Because Sirius, if he wants to, will ignore and spite Dumbledore if he thinks it will help me. Mrs. Weasley? She hates those Muggles just as much as I do, but still swallows Dumbledore's words as if they're bloody chocolate. Sirius doesn't. He doesn't put Dumbledore above me. And he's the first adult who proved this.  
Who proved that there is no one, not a boss, hero or whatever, that is more important to them than me. You had that your whole life with your parents, but I didn't until Sirius came around. And that is why, if it ever comes down to it – and I know Ron will probably hate me for this – but if I ever have to chose between them, I pick Sirius."  
At this, while I suddenly realize that I never heard the floorboards of the staircase creak after Lupin left, does Sirius push himself up and does he give me a grateful lick on the side of my face, me happily, lovingly wrapping my arms around his neck, grateful beyond words or comprehension that he's back and I got to say all this.  
All these things that I never got to say before the man fell through the Veil. All the things that I regretted keeping to myself on the night that it happened. All the things that I desperately wanted to put into a letter, even though I strongly believed – at the time thought I knew – the letter would never reach its designated target.

And while part of me now wonders that, while part of me wonders what would have happened if I had sent that letter, do I know that I need to finish this all, mostly because I can feel that, everything that happened today, is starting to take a toll on my energy levels. And the feeling of the cot is not helping to keep me awake.  
I look up at Hermione and lock eyes with her the same way I did with Sirius before and say: "You would pick your parents over McGonagall, Ron would probably pick Mrs. Weasley over Percy. And I would pick Sirius over anyone else. We may not like that the other wouldn't pick someone so vital to us, but we _can_ accept it.  
I understand and accept why you two would pick the people you do, but I just don't understand why you can't see _why_ I would. You stayed with Sirius over summer much longer than I did. But because you were already closer to Mrs. Weasley at the time, you let her opinion of Sirius influence your own -and he doesn't deserve that.

I don't know what you saw in Sirius that made you think so low of him, Hermione, but I hope it will stop. Because that negative opinion – isn't going to help us bring him back to full health. It's just going to cause a wedge between us and I don't want that. Yes, Hermione, I do care for you, but I'm sticking to my guns."  
"You'd pick –!" The girl wants to shriek, but I snap: "Wouldn't you pick family over friends?" And the girl falters at which a useless knock is heard. "Come in, Lupin." I say, Hermione looking confused and then shocked when the werewolf opens the door. "Hermione, I think you need to go back downstairs. This conversation is over."

The girl looks between me and Lupin a few times and then grimaces, but walks out. And while the stubborn, annoyed look that shows on her face hurts me, do I just focus on Lupin, who stays standing in the doorway as she leaves. He turns to me and I say: "That knock was pointless." Making him smirk as he says:  
"You are everything I know – Sirius wants you to be." And while I know he wanted to say my father's name, do I smile at him, grateful that he didn't in light of the suspicions that are still afloat. He then moves in deeper and says: "Lie down." I look confused, but comply and the man pulls out his wand and waves it a few times.  
I feel my cloths change and look under the cover, shocked to see that they've been replaced for a set of night cloths. I look up again and see Lupin standing next to the cot. "Just to prepare you. I'm pretty sure Sirius will be doing this from time to time once he's better again." And to my astonishment does the man tuck me in.  
My eyes start to sparkle as tears of joy, love and disbelief threaten to overwhelm me and then Lupin says: "I'm sorry, Harry. I – I never realized how vital I was to you. I never – appreciated what we did, the bond we grew over your Third year as much as you did. I wasted several perfect chances and – and I'm done with that."

He then looks me in the eye and says: "I – I may never be like Sirius or mean as much to you as he does, but I promise you one thing. Even after he gets better, I **will** stick around and I will **be** there, for the both of you. We will get through this, both the suspicions and the war, together. And we'll be a true family through it all.  
A bit of a mixed up one, but yeah." The man rambles at the end, making me snicker and making Sirius growl, indicating his own doggy humor. The man smiles at us both and whispers: "Get some rest. We'll get our answers, soon." I nod at him and the man leaves, swishing his wand and making the room turn dark as he does.

I move over to where Sirius lies, putting one hand in his fur and whisper what I hadn't said yet. "It's still also partially my fault. My own fears and doubts and the way I kept putting everything else above how I felt, always did make it so that I never really voiced how I felt. That I never properly expressed myself when it mattered.  
I let Lupin go just as much as he left. And I tried staying in contact with him just as much as he did. We share guilt in this, but – I'm still grateful that he made that promise. It's not often I hear adults prove that they care for me like that." Sirius softly licks my cheek and I whisper: "I just hope he can keep it, too."  
Sirius whines softly at this and I know he understands why I fear this. Not just because it would make him just another adult that let me down, but because the man truly is loyal to Dumbledore all the time. Like Mrs. Weasley, Lupin has Dumbledore in high regard and I fall asleep, wondering if that will change – or be a hurdle we cannot pass.

* * *

 _ **Goodnight, Harry.  
**_ _ **Okay, so a little more happened than I originally intended, but that was because I originally intended for this conversation between Hermione and Harry to happen later, after the Unspeakables perform a different bit of magic that is more in tune with the whole reason behind the DoM incident.  
**_ _ **However, don't expect anymore Hermione bashing after this. I just needed her to have this little wake-up call as, every time I think of her and Sirius, I remember that chapter in OotP after Sirius almost gets caught by Umbridge in the fire, where Hermione doubts about the DA going on because Sirius supports it.  
**_ _ **I wanted to get that out of the way and this felt like the best way to do so. I won't make much further mention of it, but just imagine that Ginny helped Hermione on after the two came together in the latter's bedroom that night. Though that won't be a scene that will be described as next chapter will be about the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. The Results Revealed

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be IT! Here the Potters are going to be outed, they are going to be BASHED on, as I said before, the same level as I did Dumbledore in Destiny's Saying, yet at the same time, this chapter will also give Harry the one thing that always made him, secretly, jealous of Ron and the other Weasleys.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. This chapter has been pre-written, hence the lesser amount of lines per paragraph, sorry.  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Yaw613  
V.L. Crawford  
Wishfull-Star  
Kirsty21  
Aradia1967**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **The Results Revealed**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Right upon entering the kitchen, do I know one thing; no one slept well last night. "Nightmares?" I ask, trying to suppress my own as they woke me up three times, the weakened form of my godfather's Animagus form close against mine having been the only thing that helped me fall back asleep and all of the others nod.  
"You as well, I assume?" Bill asks and I count down on my fingers: "A nightmare of Sirius arriving and dying in my arms, one of Kreacher actually bringing his corpse instead of – well, yeah. And one of me being unable to look at anything but Sirius' name and different dates of death. That one was the hardest to wake from."  
The others all cringe and I ask: "Do I want to know yours?" And the twins chorus their answer: "Most of ours were the same, mate.""Either the first one you had.""One where Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to get Sirius healed.""Or us being the ones to believe Sirius was alive and telling you this – only to indeed find his – yeah."

"Wow, and I thought my night was bad." A familiar voice suddenly says and we turn around, my eyes widening when I see Mr. Levens standing in the doorway. The man looks horribly sleep deprived, but not like someone who's had nightmares the entire night, but rather like someone who just didn't sleep all night at all.  
"Any of you had breakfast yet?" The man asks, trying to sound cheerful, but the careful, cautious tone is clear to hear underneath it all. We shake our heads and the man sighs as he says: "Then you have two options. Hear the news first and lose your appetite or have breakfast first and then require those Puking Pastille antidotes.  
Yeah, our research left us with that much bad news. Though I do have good news as well, namely that my partners are already working hard to fix all of the wrong – excuse my language – centaur crap that we found out." At this I turn back and instantly my eyes land on Sirius and I say: "Breakfast first. We need a good meal."

The others see where my eyes are aimed and all nod, Sirius giving us a grateful smile as Lupin had again put him on a rug that is next to the kitchen table. We all go to sit down and Mr. Levens asks: "Mind if I join along. I only had a bit of toast this morning. I'd rather have a bit more in my stomach before I share my news."  
Instantly Mrs. Weasley bustles him over to a new empty chair as Lupin says that he'll contact Dumbledore. And after the quietest breakfast meal I have ever had at the Burrow, as everyone is just focused on their own plate and eating their food, does the Headmaster arrive and does Lupin aim his wand at Sirius again.  
Yet I stop him and say: "We should let him walk. Madam Pomfrey did encourage he exercise. We can't keep levitating him every time we want him to move, only when he tires himself out." Lupin nods, Sirius sends me a grateful smile and slowly gets up on his four legs. Mrs. Weasley fumbles a little, but keeps herself wandless.

Yet I also notice Hermione looking at me and the look of dawning understanding that shines in her eyes as we lock eyes makes me smile, proving how obviously the girl did indeed think our conversation over and that she finally truly understands where I was coming from and what I meant with my words of the other night.  
Sirius then slowly walks into the living room and while he stumbles here and there and takes a wrong step on the doorway to the living room, making him yelp, do I keep the others from interfering, knowing how much Sirius loves it when others help him, but how his independence is just as important to the man as well.

We all take our own seats, me once again close to Sirius who is again lying on the rug near the fireplace and Mr. Levens himself is standing in the large empty space that is to the side of all of the other couches and chairs that are occupied. The man is actually not dressed in the Unspeakable robes, but a regular set of robes.  
And there is no mistaking the look of contempt on his face or how his expression practically screams his silent wish that he didn't have to share his news with us. "Let me start by making one thing crystal and utterly clear – and I don't mean this as an insult to you, Mr. Black. Azkaban, for these two, is a given. There is no other option."  
This makes me grimace and Ron asks: "You're not just basing that on evidence or the fact that they caused problem #363, are you? Your Department actually found them, questioned them and that made you be so sure of this, am I right?" The man sighs and says: "Like I said, I was not trying to insult Mr. Black with this, just stating fact."

We all nod and while the twins silently hand out the half of the Puking Pastilles that has the antidote in it, Sirius having needed one for his meal earlier, does the man turn to me and say: "I also want to say this before I start. This research both led to results that makes us despise them and results that made us feel happy for you, Mr. Potter.  
You may – or better said you will probably come to – hate the ones that birthed you once you hear this whole thing, but the results of what they did after they caused the problem – they are very, _very,_ _ **very**_ mixed." At which my grimace worsens and I growl: "Just get on with it. We've been walking on eggshells long enough."

The man winces, but nods and apologizes as he says: "As you deduced, it was Lily and James Potter who caused problem #363. They approached two random Veterans who had family who were actually part of the program – please note the ones they approached didn't suffer PTSD, but suffered other illnesses – and convinced them to switch.  
After this, they themselves – somehow, they won't say – reactivated the Veil's program, walked through and used Lily Potter's knowledge of Muggle transport to escape the country unnoticed. They went into America, wrote out two wills in Gringotts that they sent off to the English Branch with clear instructions and went on with their lives.  
And here is where we get to the mixed stuff." The man says, but then Ron holds up a hand and says: "Two questions. One, do you have the wills? Two, did the Potters overhear the Longbottoms on Pettigrew being a Spy?" And just the man's grimace worsening is even more of an answer than the one he gives: "Yes – to both."

This alone makes me grab onto Sirius' fur, my hand in his tangled mess being the only thing that even allows me to keep myself grounded as pain, heartache and every other negative emotion I ever felt rushes at me. Especially the resentment I felt when I heard the lie and the horrible heartbreak I felt when I thought I saw Sirius die.  
Feeling as if it's a Dementor standing in the room instead of Mr. Levens, I can only look at Lupin imploringly, knowing the man is as horrified as I am, yet not knowing how else to release us all from this emotional nightmare. Yet the man seems dumbstruck and instead two voices sound in perfect sync as they chorus:  
"Expecto Patronum." And a Coyote and Hyena run around the room. "How – how are – how are you –how could you possibly – ?" Mrs. Weasley asks and the twins answer: "Don't ask." Yet I notice them looking at how Sirius and I are seated together. I smile at them, understanding what they aren't saying and nod at them.  
The two silvery animals rush through the room and their presence is like Fawkes when he's singing. I feel my spirits lifted, my inner strength returning and my heart beating with renewed vigor and belief in what the man said, that this news is both bad and good. And the look on Mr. Levens' face proves that he feels the same way.

After a few more runs do the two Patroni vanish and the man goes on: "Allow me to share something that, once I am done, will lead to something very positive. Over the last several years, since they left, they found out that Lily Potter – is as fertile as Molly Weasley over here. She gave birth to several sets of Potter offspring.  
However, while this is good news, it is followed by bad, though I want everyone to remember, it ends good. I will start with one fact. While Lily Potter was pregnant a total of seven times – Mr. Potter here not included – we only found three kids with them when we found them." This shocks us all and Mrs. Weasley asks:  
"What about the other four?" And Mr. Levens answers: "Five. The youngest of the three has, according to our research, been abandoned six times, while she is currently only 11 years old. Our research indicates this is because Lily and James Potter seem to have stopped believing in the saying _The Wand Choses the Wizard."_

"But that doesn't make sense. Underage wizardry is forbidden, even in America, right?" Hermione asks, but Mr. Levens shakes his head and says: "Not in the same way it is here. In America, kids need to be able to cast at least one charm of every school year if they want to apply to Ilverymory. Yes, that is quite challenging.  
However, it is also the entire reason behind the girl's abandonment. She struggles and becomes as weak as a Squib when around the other Potters, her older siblings not helping her case at all as they bully her as much as Lily and James push and threaten her, but in the other homes she flourishes, because she's allowed the right wand.  
And don't ask me how they were able to abandon her six times with different families and still get her back, my men are investigating it, because I couldn't." We all nod, me already knowing that this won't be why the man advised us to have the antidotes ready or why he assured us that Lily and James will be send to Azkaban.

For a second it registers with me that I am referring to them by their first names, but I dismiss this as unimportant at the moment. Mrs. Weasley helps with this as she asks: "What about the others? Were they – abandoned too?" Mr. Levens nods and says: "Yes, though all were left in different locations under different circumstances.  
After young Jasmine, Lily Potter had a set of twins. These were abandoned at the age of 6 months with an orphanage that is set in the Muggle world and run the Muggle way, by two wizards. Both boys had their cores blocked upon their arrival, but we fetched them and are undoing this as well as giving them practice wands."  
Instantly I know one thing; Fred and George just got themselves another reason to hate Lily and James. And the two prove this as they draw the man's attention and Fred ask: "You have them in custody, right? Lily and James?" Mr. Levens nods and George goes on: "Before they get trialed – they are _**ours**_."  
And the look on their faces is actually frightening, enough that the man's eyes widen, Hermione slinks back a little and crouches up to Ron and that Mrs. Weasley is too shocked by their facial features to even voice her disagreement. The man nods and the two calm down, sharing only a short look to prove they will think stuff up later.

"I know these two will disagree with me, but – those two boys got it easy. The next one, also a boy, was abandoned at the age of two and a half. Unfortunately he was left in Knockturn Alley and all we know so far is that he was found, changed into a House Elf and – and here's where we get stuck – sold to the Malfoy family."  
Instantly my eyes widen, my mouth drops and I just know that Ron and Hermione are looking at me with the same level of shock as only one thought enters my mind. "There is just **no way**." But Dumbledore seems to think different as he loudly calls: "Dobby!" His voice commanding the House Elf to appear.  
And the way that it does, popping to the other side of the living room, wringing his hands and looking at every object that he believes he can hurt himself with says it all. "Dobby, why did you never come forward with this? You've been working for me for two years now, why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Harry Potter! He cares for and loves them so much. Dobby can't! Dobby just can't! Dobby –." But then I ask: "Why would you let me live a lie, Dobby?" And the Elf reels back. Yet I go on and ask: "Why did you ever think I would rather have a House Elf for a friend – than a little human for a younger brother?"  
"Dobby – Dobby can't change back! When Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby wanted to, but Dobby couldn't! Dobby could break spell! And then Dobby learned of how much Harry Potter loved them and Dobby knew that Dobby had already hurt Harry Potter. Dobby couldn't. Dobby couldn't hurt Harry Potter. Not more than Dobby already had."  
At this I turn from him to Mr. Levens and he says: "Give me three minutes. I need to call one of my men. Yes, Dobby. We **can** change you back. And Mr. Potter, the fact that you freed your own little brother from the Malfoys **really** proves how different you are from Lily and James Potter." This statement makes me smile.

Mr. Levens then leads Dobby into the shadows and returns without him, but I know that my new little brother is in good hands. And then it hits me. "You have all of my sibling there, don't you?" I ask, shocked and awed at just the thought. Yet Mr. Levens doesn't smile at me, he grimaces and instantly my awe changes to fear.  
"Not – not all of them. We are currently counting five, right? Five out of seven, again Mr. Potter not included?" We all nod at him, me only shortly awed at the fact that, even without me added to the amount of siblings, my list of siblings equals the Weasley siblings before the man says: "The next – is one of the two worst.  
As well as one of the two reason I am sure that the two of them will serve time in Azkaban. The next is a young girl, who is currently according to our research, five years old. She was abandoned when she was one year old – and left with a prostitute who was having a very bad debt with her pimp. And this was done _knowingly_."

My whole body goes limp, even the hand that was, at this point, stuck in Sirius' matted fur and I look at the man, horrified with shock at the implications and just the thought that, surely, my little sister became a woman before she could even be a girl or a child. Just this thought makes my stomach churn and makes me respond.  
I push the antidote side of the Puking Pastille down my throat, just in time as my airways get clogged up with the lunch I had. They clear out and my stomach settles itself slowly but surely. Yet one thought remains strong and I hiss: "Just get it out. What is going on with the last? What is the other worst of the worst?"  
And while some of the others look reluctant and while Fleur asks: "Would anyone mind?" To which most of us shake our heads, at which she and Bill excuse themselves, Fleur still looking green and Bill looking determined to be a good fiancé and support his partner. The door closes behind them and Mr. Levens looks around.  
"Just give it to us straight." Hermione whimpers, proving she is trying to be stronger than she feels and Mr. Levens says: "You're allowed to –." But the girl just sternly glares at him, as if the notion of leaving offends her and he nods. "The last one was left in the Forbidden Forest, at the age of one month old – in September of 1993."

I fall back, my body just not able to even stay upright or in a seated position anymore and Sirius whimpers before he becomes silent, proving that the shock has become too much for him and that he has fainted. Instantly Mrs. Weasley is upon him, running her wand over him and sighing in relief when she spots what I already knew.  
Yet I don't care for this as I can only think of one thing. My mother – no, the veteran's voice – screaming and begging and pleading a madman that has entered a home that they are residing in for a complete stranger, to protect a baby that isn't even their own and yet that they have claimed as theirs and that they are willing to die for.  
And while my whole body feels numb, does one limb still function. My arm, shaking and trembling with shock and disbelief, pain and heartache, betrayal and anger, slowly raises itself up, moves across my face and with a single finger, my middle finger, traces over the lightning bolt scar on my forehead, that was left there so long ago.

"He – he – he killed perfectly good people, believing them to be murderers." I think and yet this thought is instantly followed by another and I growl: "They can't." Everyone looks at me and I push myself back into a seated position, using my latest realization to push my body back into gear. I look at Mr. Levens and say:  
"They can't go to Azkaban. Even with them guilty of several murders, they just can't. Voldemort might want to kill them to settle the score of what happened all those years ago, but on the other hand, if he hears _why_ they are in Azkaban –." And Mr. Levens nods as he says: "He might recruit them, using them to hurt you and your family."  
I nod at him, only for Ginny to ask: "Harry, are you going to drop your hand?" And I realize that my arm is still raised and my finger still tracing my scar. Mr. Levens looks at this intrigued and moves closer, actually using his own finger to do the same and then suddenly asks Mrs. Weasley: "Doesn't your son work for Gringotts?"

* * *

 _ **Wait, WHAT?  
**_ _ **Where did this change of plot suddenly come from? Well, from the fact that Mr. Levens is more than just a messenger boy. Like I said, the Unspeakables will be performing magic that is more in tune with the events of DoM and this is just the start of it. And I want to include Bill, because I think he, in canon, is wasted potential.  
**_ _ **He gets praised and cheered on by his siblings for the better part of three books, gets an awesome introduction and description in the Fourth book and then gets basically forgotten, getting only a few mentions in the Fifth book and his only role after is fiancé/husband. He does do stuff in the Battle of Hogwarts, but that's just too little, too late.  
**_ _ **So yeah, he plays quite the role in this story, both at the start of the story and later on. Also, expect a few more Muggle references when this happens, as well as a much improved version of Muggle-Magical integration once the other Potter kids arrive. Also, expect only five of them, as the eldest two are teenage James Potter incarnates.  
**_ _ **Oh Merlin's Beard,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. Curse Breakers And Siblings

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **Remember how last chapter started on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **? Yeah, that day is going to pass pretty fast as this chapter is going to include Bill, have him find out about Harry's "scar" (hint, hint) and have him do some awesome research before, as Harry falls asleep, doing the job that he got to do while stationed in Egypt.  
**_ _ **You can, kind of, compare this to chapter 13 of Jillian Forge Potter, but then with a twist as I don't want to use the same technique. No, like I said, this time we're going a little more Muggle-style and we are also going to include the Weasleys into this. The only other hint I can give is this; Harry will be scarfree, after the procedure.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
HarryHermioneAlways  
Yaw613  
Wishfull-star  
V.L. Crawford  
Kirsty21  
The Reader Of Harry Potter  
Katzztar  
PS. This is still a pre-written chapter. I will probably edit it once I get the chance. Just don't expect it some time this year. Maybe in 2020. Also, this is probably the final to second to final chapter that was pre-written.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Curse-Breakers and Siblings**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of December 1996  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Everyone looks at the man in utter confusion and Mr. Weasley says: "Yes, William. Our eldest who just left with his fiancé." Mr. Levens nods and asks: "Would you mind asking him to come back? I am going off of the assumption that he never really did get to have a good look at this thing.""What makes you think that?"  
Hermione asks and Mr. Levens answers: "Because he would have removed the magic within long ago if he did. Anyone who works as a Curse Breaker in Egypt deals with that kind of magic. And yes, I know this for a fact, my daughter works there as well." The other Weasleys all look shocked, yet I try my hardest not to look at Dumbledore.  
This because he has always been the one who knew the most about my scar and the connection that is has with Voldemort and I wonder if the man was aware of this. Yet I try not to think like that and tell myself that I only believe this because of everything I was just told. Then Mrs. Weasley leaves and a little later Bill returns.

The man looks confused and concerned and moves over to crouch down in front of me. I raise my fringe up to allow him perfect sight and access to my scar and the eldest of the Weasleys looks at Mr. Levens one last time before he pulls his wand out and starts to run it over my scar, both from top to bottom and in reverse.  
Several times this happens and while I spot gleams of emotions shine in the man's eyes, which I can distinguish thanks to us sitting so close to each other, does nothing else show on the man's face, proving he is truly in a state of being a professional. Yet the emotions I do spot in his eyes cause me to personally frown in concern.  
Bill sighs as he finishes and says: "I'll be right back." And a few minutes later, he returns, yet the stuff he carries in his arms makes us all gasp and shriek. "These are special. They are enchanted to keep the magic inside the bloodstream and only take in the blood. Goblins aren't stupid enough to not enchant them like that, don't worry."  
Bill says, putting down all of the syringes that he carries in his arms and Ginny whimpers: "But what do you need them for?" And Bill answers: "I need to see who is most compatible with Harry. The best way to get rid of the – let's call it what it is – junk in his scar is to replace the skin there with the skin of someone else."

"That's possible?" Ron asks aghast and Hermione answers: "Of course, Muggles do it all the time. It's called Plastic Surgery." To which Bill replies: "Actually we call it Skin Transfusion, but that Muggle term works too. Now everyone, please roll up the sleeve of your non-wand arm and show me your elbows. You too, Harry."  
I nod and while some of the others, amazingly enough George being one of them, but not Fred, cringe as their brother comes over, do the ones that whimper also look shocked when the man is done and Ron mutters: "I hardly even felt that." To which Bill replies: "That's because there's a pain-relief spell on the end of the needle."  
Ron nods thankfully at this and once everyone, even Dumbledore and Sirius, who woke up shortly after his blood was taken, does Bill lie all of the syringes side by side and I notice that, while all of them have the needle aimed upward, mine is aimed at the man himself, this probably to remind him which is which.

He then runs his wand over my syringe and several numbers and letters appear above it before he does the same with the others. I notice that some of the numbers equal mine, yet only Fred's seem to have both the letters and numbers with my own, which is shocking as George's numbers are just slightly off from the both of us.  
Bill also looks at this intrigued and then waves his wand, wiping all of the floating numbers and letters out of the air before he turns to his younger brother and asking: "You wouldn't happen to have some skin that just hangs loosely or flaps when you move, do you?" And Fred looks thoughtful before he says: "I have some here."  
And he motions for the back of his left knee. Bill seems to examine this as well and smiles as he says: "Yep, that will work.""What exactly are you going to do, son?" Mr. Weasley asks and Bill, like Mr. Levens before, takes to the spot in the open space in the living room. He looks at me before looking at his family and says:

"Here is how the procedure is going to work. Tonight before bed, I am going to put Harry and Fred under an anesthetic. This is something that is slightly stronger than a Sleeping Potion, but weaker than a Draught of Living Death. It will basically work like the latter, but turn into the former once I stop applying it to them.  
I will have to keep applying it to them throughout the procedure as it will allow them to fall into a time-reduced coma, one controlled by the anesthetic. I will then cut the skin that is at the back of Fred's skin, which is also far away from vital blood veins, off and make sure the skin there becomes tight like leather.  
I will then do the same with the skin at Harry's scar, using magic to drain every bit of the connection between him and Voldemort out of him as I do and then replace the skin that I take there with the skin I took from Fred. And because their skin and blood is so compatible, his body will just accept the new skin as his own."

"And – and this – this is –?" Mrs. Weasley asks, aghast with what she's hearing and yet, when Bill says: "This will be my 245th time doing this since I started working in Egypt and my 112th time doing it all by myself. I only had 14 mishaps and the first 7 were on inanimate objects and the other were because I was focused on my partner."  
Does his mother calm down and smile at him, both grateful for his reassuring words and proud of the results he has been able to have since he started working. He then turns to me and says: "However, in the meantime, I can't let Fred go to work and I can't let you do anything strenuous either, Harry. You need to be calm for the rest of the day."

At this I turn from him to Mr. Levens and say: "Then please go fetch my siblings, the ones left behind by those two so many times. I will feel better, calmer, if I know that they are away from – _**them**_." The man nods and then turns to Mrs. Weasley as he says: "If you'll let me, I'll have the kids come along with a portable room.  
This room is both easily moved as it can shrink down to the size of a matchbox and grow the size of a Manor's entrance hall if we want it to and has been enchanted to allow Muggle technology to work within. And seeing as how both the twins and the youngest are Muggle-raised, I can only recommend you use it for them."  
"Wait, you mean even with things like movies and video games?" I ask, shocked and awed as that is something that has been considered impossible to do by the Wizarding world for years and that Hermione even told me was recorded as such in _Hogwarts a History_. Yet the man nods and smiles at me before he says:  
"Yeah, to be honest we found out how a few decades ago. We just never got around to getting it known nationwide as we found out while the last war was going on and right after that idiot Malfoy got himself nice and cozy with the Minister. We Unspeakables like to do a lot, but not having pointless, socially hurtful debates."

At this I nod and then turn to Mrs. Weasley as I say: "You should take him up on the offer, Mrs. Weasley. You're already running low on space and after everything they went through, things like movies and videogames will definitely benefit them. They are the favorite playthings of a lot of Muggle kids these days."  
At this Sirius yips and I remember telling him about Dudley and his own love for the games in one of the letters I sent him during the summer before my Fourth. Mrs. Weasley looks conflicted, but Mr. Weasley asks: "Can you apply this room at any point in the house?" And Mr. Levens answers: "Even next to your attic if you want."  
"I'd prefer it one floor lower. That way, the Potter kids can all be close to their new brother. But are you sure that the room can be big enough for all of them?" At which Mr. Levens smirks and says: "It could hold a slumber party for all of Gryffindor House if we wanted, don't worry about that. It's a Department invention, after all."  
"Sounds like it's basically a wizarding tent.""But then without the tent.""And with only one room." The twins chorus and Mr. Levens shrugs as he says: "We did derive the idea from that, yeah." And this seems to convince the Weasley elders. They both nod and Mr. Levens smiles as he says: "I'll be back shortly." And he leaves.

"Can you believe it, Harry? I mean, I wonder how they were able to do it? Hogwarts a History after all said that it was supposed to be impossible; that the large amounts of magic mess with the systems within and all that. But still, I can't help but wonder what kind of games and movies they could have." Hermione excitedly mutters.  
I smile at her and say: "Considering we are dealing with kids that are all eleven and younger, I think it'll probably mostly be Disney movies, don't you?" The girl looks thoughtful, but then nods and says: "I wonder if they'll have Mary Poppins. That was my favorite growing up." At this I nod, easily able to understand why and say:  
"I personally hope they'll have Lion King. You can't deny that is one amazing movie.""Amazing? It's world famous. It got academy awards and everything. I can still quote practically every song from it." This makes me smile even wider and I ask: "What's your favorite? Mine has to be _Circle of Life_. That one is just glorious."  
"Really? I thought you'd like _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_ more. I personally loved _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ growing up, but I do agree. _Circle of Life_ is 100% worth the award it got. Elton John. Oh, how that man can sing.""WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Ron suddenly shouts, startling us.  
Hermione and I look up, shocked to see everyone looking at us confused and baffled, though the twins are also holding back snorts and Sirius has his paws over his muzzle. Yet Hermione and I share a look and then I happily quip: "Now you know how we feel." Shocking the others, amusing Dumbledore and making the twins laugh hard.

Then suddenly Mr. Levens comes back, alongside two other Unspeakables that are fully dressed the part and of which one has a small box in one of his hands. The one with the box in hand nods at the rest of us and then asks: "Which floor, again?""The last one, just under the ladder leading up to the attic. Preferably on the right to the door."  
The person nods and leaves us before Mr. Levens says: "It's safe, kids. They're all awaiting you. Eager to meet you even. Come on out." And this instantly has me up on my feet, wondering what, other than what was already told to us, could have happened to my siblings to make them this hesitant. And slowly but surely they appear.

The first is a young girl who looks just like I did when I was thirteen – when I still had a build too small for my age – but who has looks that absolutely astound me as I think: "Can anyone be a more perfect mix of those – those bastards?" As she has Lily's build and long red hair, but James' face and even his eyes and wears glasses.  
Next a pair of twins come out and these two are definitely like Fred and George, as they are short and stocky, but while one has auburn red hair with hazel brown streaks through it, does the other have a hairstyle with the colors in reverse. They also both have brown eyes that aren't quite hazel, but have a bit of a green hue to them.  
After this a shorter boy comes out, one who actually still looks as if he would have been House Elf size if he was a few years younger and I look shocked and even a little horrified when I see how thin and ragged my younger brother looks, yet there is no denying that his eyes are still wide as tennis balls and gleaming with adoration.  
And the last one breaks my heart the most. Tinier than a three year old, with cloths that are practically falling off of her thin frame, with a face that is already full of wrinkles and has the same sunken in look that Sirius had after escaping Azkaban and eyes that, while supposed to be bright green, remind me of the Forbidden Forest.

Not even a second passes between me spotting the youngest of my little siblings and me rushing over to wrap my arms around her, pulling her close against my form and trying to wrap my own around her, as if wanting to protect her from even the smallest disease that could float around in the air. The girl squeaks and trembles, but I shush her.  
And when I actually feel her thin, frail fingers trying to undo the few buttons of my shirt, do I use one hand to stop both of hers and whisper: "None of that, little one. I am not one of them. I am your big brother. I don't want that kind of love." And the eyes that look up into mine break my heart into a million pieces, they look that lost.  
I close my eyes, not able to see that confused, befuddled look on a face so young for much longer and just pull her closer against my chest. Then I hear approaching footsteps from a distance and spot the Unspeakable that left return and instantly I get an idea. I turn back to look at my youngest and ask: "Do you have a favorite movie, little one?"

The girl looks down and I wonder what I did wrong, but then she whispers: "I haven't done my job yet." But I whisper back: "You never should have had one. Two bastards who never deserved to birth such a little beauty left you in a world that isn't right for anyone, no matter what their age, but you were freed from it.  
Like a curse that was lifted from you after many years." At this the girl lets out a small giggle and instantly I realize why. "Oh, so you like that movie, huh? Yeah, that's a good one. I'm sure the nice man who just came back even made sure to have it in the new bedroom that you get to share with the rest of our siblings."  
I turn to the man at this and he says: "That depends. What movie do you mean?" Making me send him an unimpressed look and say: " _A curse that was lifted after many years?_ " Yet the man still seems clueless and then the other Unspeakable says: "Good grief, Lens, even I got that one. He means _Beauty and The Beast_ , of course."  
The man's stance changes slightly, proving his shock and then his hand disappears into his cloak, obviously hitting himself on the head. "Yes, we have that up there. Alongside all the other Renaissance movies.""Renaissance? I don't think these kids –." Mrs. Weasley tries, but Hermione lies a hand on her arm and says:

"He means the period of time in which these movies were made, Mrs. Weasley. The company had a real rut a few years back, but made a gigantic comeback back in 89 and is actually still going strong. They just recently released this movie about an ancient Chinese legend that is making millions in the box office, as Muggles call it."  
"Wait, it's making what?" The Weasleys all ask, the twins the loudest and while this makes my youngest shriek in fright, does it also hit me with an idea. I turn from them to the Unspeakables and ask: "How would you like it – if I knew of a way to get your invention of magical Muggle technology into Wizarding Britain?"  
Mr. Levens looks at me, intrigue and a slight hint of disbelief on his face, but I just turn to Fred and George and instantly, upon seeing where I am looking, the man gets me. He smirks at me and then asks: "Boys, can we discuss a business deal?" The twins share a look, look at me and then ask: "What kind of deal?" Making us both smile.

* * *

 _ **Get ready, you two,  
**_ _ **Next chapter? Might not be that interesting. It's basically going to be the Weasleys discovering Muggle technology, the Weasley kids finding out what a movie is and how it works and them responding to 1991's biggest hit in the box office. Okay, maybe not all that interesting, but it is going to be bloody hilarious.  
**_ _ **Also, I know that Mulan actually released in 1998, a year and a half after this story's time era, but just like with Kingdom Hearts – of which Hercules is a movie that released AFTER Harry's Fifth (oops, sorry To Read and To View (screw that fact)) – just consider this to be my own personal twist on these few facts.  
**_ _ **After all, this is bloody fanfiction. I might like to keep to canon as much and whenever possible, but if I were to stick to every last fact, I wouldn't be able to write a damned thing. So if you don't like the fact that I am using movies that actually released WAY after 1996, then I'm sorry to say, this story is not for you.  
**_ _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
